


Overwatch drabbles and oneshots and stuff

by Chanterelle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanterelle/pseuds/Chanterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader inserts with different Overwatch characters. Some chapters will be in different POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch drabbles and oneshots and stuff

Through his mask you felt his stare. A chill was sent through you, but you continued on with reading the book you held. Well, you tried to.

You felt his everything as it swarmed around you in a thick black fog. You breathed it in and out slowly, making sure you was calm. Being too erratic would make it painful. His dark vacant taste and smell engulfed you. For a moment you felt like you were floating.

This was the deal. In exchange for your energy Reaper would protect you from the people who were hunting you down.

You remember him saying you were a special kind of person. One with lots of energy to give. It didn’t feel like it. He would always take more than you could handle. You wondered if he was just indulging himself or if his appetite was truly ravenous.

He materialized in front of you and lifted a gloved hand to touch your face. He laid his fingers lightly on your cheek. You froze, unsure what to do.

He didn’t say a word as you stared into the black holes of his mask were his eyes would be. Then in a second he vanished and you began to breathe again. You hadn’t even noticed you were holding your breath.

You heard laughter bouncing off the walls around you. Exhaustion hit you like a ton of bricks and you almost fell. Two strong arms had wrapped around you, stopping you from hitting the ground.

“Amusing.” You heard him speak. You didn’t say anything back, too exhausted to form even a simple sentence. You stayed like that for a bit, being awkwardly held by the man.

He started to loosen his arms when your energy began to return. You stood up on your own and he took a step back. “Thank you.” You said. You heard him make a scoffing noise. “No really. Thanks for saving me.” You watched as he turned his back on you and left the room.

The area where he had touched you on your face felt warm. A stir of emotions settled in your chest.

Terror ran through you at the thought of becoming attached to the man that was using you. The man that could kill you in a instant. You weren’t even sure if he was human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this head canon that Reaper needs energy from souls to actually continue living.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any oocness lol


End file.
